Should Have Saved The Junkie: Not The World
by Jemmz
Summary: I wrote this before most of the rumours about Charlie’s death and I wrote it before I saw his real death : dedicated to everyone that wanted Charlie to LIVE!
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this before most of the rumours about Charlie's death and I wrote it before I saw his real death :-\ dedicated to everyone that wanted Charlie to LIVE!!!**

**-Should Have Saved The Junkie-Not The World-**

Charlie sighs deeply as he spots Claire frowning. He had only just agreed to risk his life in order to save the other survivors and he could tell, he knew Claire wasn't happy about it.

"Claire…" he says softly approaching her.

She looks him in the eye, her own eyes brimming with tears and she looks away from him.

"Why Charlie?" she asks barely above a winter, "After everything that's happened? After all Desmond said-"

"I've heard what Desmond's said," he interrupts her gently, "He says I'm gonna die one way or another. Whether I like it or not."

"But he can keep saving you!"

"He can't." 

Claire feels a tear roll down her face, "But I need you. _We_ need you," she indicated the baby in the crib next to her.

Charlie glances at Aaron and sighs. He looks back up at the beautiful woman in front of him and gently wipes her tears away, "You're a great mother, Claire," he says softly, "Promise me you'll never change."

She avoids his eyes and weeps.

"I have to do this," he goes on, "I'm going to get you off this island. Then maybe you can provide for Turnip Head properly."

A small smile creeps up on her face through her tears. She looks up softly not knowing what else to say but, 

"I love you."

She's still crying but another small smile appears as she finally admits her love for him. 

Charlie smiles too as if it were all he wanted to hear since he realised he felt that way about her, "You know I love you."

Claire grins as they stare at each other, tears in both their eyes. She leans in slowly and kisses him properly. She closes her eyes and strokes his cheek and he responds. When the kiss finally ends they hold each other in a farewell hug. Claire gently pulls away and rests her hand on his cheek as she whispers, "Good luck."

He nods timidly and rubs her arm as his hand slowly slides down in to hers until he slowly pulls away and kisses Aaron who's in his crib, "Look after your mum, Aaron," he says softly to the little baby below, "She loves you……yes even more then her beloved peanut butter."

Claire laughs and watches as Charlie says goodbye to the child.

"Take care of each other," he adds, "I know you will." 

She nods and watches him as he goes, lips trembling as if she was dying to say more. But instead she watches him sadly, eyes brimming with tears again.

The man she loved was leaving her. Again.

**End of part one. :o Will Charlie live this time?!?!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part two. This is after Charlie does what he does ('cause when I wrote this I had no idea what he did :P )**_

Charlie's pulled out of the ocean, body limp and powerless. Jack drops him on to the soft sand, examines his eyes-they're distant, not reacting.

Claire gasps, a hand over her mouth as she cries with Aaron. She weeps in to Desmond. Desmond holds her, he knows what's going to happen.

Jack starts giving mouth to mouth, Kate watches nearby. Sun holds Jin's hand, she's knows she's next.

Hurley's cowering behind Jack, feeling his heart beat fast. He doesn't want his friend to die.

After a minute or two Charlie still isn't awake. Claire knows he won't make it. He chose this. Jack gives up. Claire watches him stop and whispers "No." followed by loud crying. Her heart breaks.

Jack looks up at her from the floor. The sand wet from Charlie's soaking wet clothes and body. He's distraught. Kate holds her breath,

"Keep going."

"What?"

"You've done it before, Jack!"

"This is different, Kate."

"I believe in you. Please!" she's trying not to cry.

Jack looks up at Juliet then glances back down, "I can't," he looks at Charlie, "He's gone."

Hurley pulls a face and sniffs.

Kate glares at Jack but she knows he's feeling the strain.

Claire still weeps in to Desmond.

After second or two Juliet tilts her head, a frown emerging, "You should keep going."

Jack stares at her. Kate glares. He nods and starts thumping on the man's chest again. Harder. Everyone watches, tense. Some have already given up. Others are hopeful yet heartbroken.

More time passes and Claire trembles knowing he's gone forever. It seemed everyone has given up on him Kate covers her mouth feeling sick, "Jack-"

"You told me to keep going, Kate!"

Kate cries, "Jack!"

She indicates to Claire who's crying her heart out, Aaron bawling too. Jack slowly stops. He looks towards Juliet with a frown. She pouts too. Jack calls it. Charlie's dead. Claire weeps hard not bothering to ask him to try again. She hands Aaron to someone else and runs to him, kneeling beside him and weeping in to his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Claire."

She cries harder. Hurley looks way, tears brimming. Kate turns away and walks off tears falling. Sawyer follows her concerned and takes her in a hug.

Sayid looks down, Jin frowns and puts an arm around Sun. Locke closes his eyes.

And Desmond just watches. The baby cries harder, he's in Sun's arms and she rocks him gently.

* * *

Desmond blinks as he watches Jack try and revive Charlie. He's dying just like he saw in his vision. Kate would tell Jack to stop and he would. His vision had told him Charlie would die for certain.

And that's exactly what happens.

"Jack!"

Jack looks towards Claire and stops.

Claire, just like in his vision, distraughtly hands the baby away and runs towards Charlie weeping. She's shivering and wet from tears. She touches Charlie's sandy cheeks, he seems so cold.

"I'm so sorry, Claire."

She frowns and weeps, "Can you please keep crying?"

"Claire..I.."

"Please!"

Reluctantly Jack breathes in to Charlie and thumps on his chest once more.

It's a miracle. Almost immediately Charlie coughs out some water and Jack's eyes widen. Everyone's amazed.

Claire smiles widely and cries more hugging him tightly and laughing with relief.

Charlie doesn't know where he is, his eyes are far away and distant.

"You're shivering."

Claire slowly pulls away, Charlie's eyes close and he begins shaking violently.

"What's happening to him?!" Claire shrieks.

Jack panics, "He's going in to shock!"

Juliet approaches and bends down, "He's having a reaction to the temperature. His heart could stop any minute!"

Claire gasps and feels anxiety run through her. This is all too much.

"Help me with him!" Jack yells. Sawyer and Jack carry the shaking Charlie to a makeshift bed where they covered him up in blankets.

Blood poured.

Claire winced and ran with them, holding Charlie's hand as they lay him down.

Desmond watches from a distance holding baby Aaron. He knows something has changed. He's confused, "This isn't supposed to happen!"

Claire squeezes Charlie's hand as the group continue to watch while Jack and Juliet do their thing.

Charlie soon stops shaking and lies still. Unconscious.

"Is he okay?" Claire asks in her strong but worried accent.

Juliet was first to answer, "His reaction has stopped. Only time can tell."

Claire clutches Charlie's limp hand, she stares at his pale, wet face. She knows Jack and Juliet did all they could for him right now, "Thank you," she says quietly not looking away from Charlie as he sleeps.

The crowd is relieved that their fellow survivor is still alive. It was quite a scare they had been through.

And Desmond just stands there looking over at Sun who's arms are baby-less. Instead the baby lies in his arms. This wasn't his vision. He glances at Aaron and watches Claire hold the rock stars hand with worry.

"This wasn't meant to happen."

* * *

Charlie slowly opens his pink eyes, Claire is asleep draped over his sopping clothed chest. She feels he's awake and quickly pulls back with a huge grin. Charlie weakly smiles back,

"I'm alive."

His voice is only a hoarse whisper. But she doesn't care. She laughs and hugs him close. She kisses him on the lips, Aaron now in the crib beside them. And all they could do was smile at each other, nothing more to do or say.

* * *

Desmond paces back and forth, "This wasn't meant to happen! I saw him die!"

He doesn't understand. Why was his vision wrong? It didn't make sense! He looks up as if to see God or fate itself somehow, "Maybe you've changed your mind after all. The big guy in the sky has mercy."

He sighs and looks out to the rest of the survivors, "Let's hope this is the end of the madness," he turns back to Charlie and Claire who were smiling and crying with each other, "Let's hope."

_scary music!_

**So that was my version before I even knew what the hell happened to our poor rock God :'( What did you guys think?**


End file.
